Custom Gaian SDPlus Rules
How to get your own custom SD Plus Doll from Club Verge We've had several questions from members asking us about how they can get their own custom made SD Plus Doll from Club Verge. We decided to put the info in a blog post so everyone can see how the process works, and what you'd need to do to get one. Hope this is helpful! For a limited time, Club Verge is offering the opportunity for you to become your Below you will find a guide on how to be a part of Gaian history, forever immortalized into a cute little chibi. These SDPlus dolls are fully functional, tradable, and equippable and come with two customizable poses. Read on for details about how to get your own Gaian SDPlus and to answer any questions you might have about the process. Obtain a Club Verge Custom Gaian SDPlus, either from Club Verge or the Marketplace. Complete the form that can be found below! Dress your avatar how you would like your ideal SDPlus doll to look! Then mail us at custom-sdplus@gaiaonline.com with your completed form and a screenshot of your avatar (and a screenshot of a second outfit if you desire your 2nd pose to have different clothing). Once we receive the email and pull all of your information, we will reply back with a confirmation and an estimate for how long your doll will take. At this point, the Club Verge Custom Gaian SDPlus item will be removed from your inventory. It's time to wait! An artist will diligently be working on crafting your custom doll. Once the doll is completed, we will send it into your inventory and contact you that your order is complete! *You must own all the items that you want included on the SDPlus. Please equip all items on your avatar when you send your email so we can easily verify you own the items. *We will not do color variations or other alterations to existing items. *The doll must be of the person putting in the request. If you would like to get a doll of a friend or family member, you must gift the item to them and have them fill out the application. *No sexually explicit items or requests. *No ghosting or glitched items. *No background items. *Requests of simple I AM poses will be declined. *Requests with companion NPCs will not have the companion included in the doll. *The item can only be one doll with 2 poses. Unfortunately at this time we do not offer pairs. However if you would like to be able to equip your doll with a friend's doll then that can be accommodated through layering. *We will not be giving numbers to the dolls. Dolls will strictly be named by user name. *We reserve the right to make artistic edits. Not all items will be able to appear at the SDPlus doll size, and some items may not be visible at such a small size. *Once a doll is completed, it cannot be returned or refunded. *We reserve the right to reject or ask you to revise your request for any reason. To submit your application for your Custom SDPlus doll, you must fill out and email the following form to custom-sdplus@gaiaonline.com as part of of the guide above. When sending your email, please include your username in the subject line! For positioning, please refer to this diagram and list the letter of the position you would like for each Pose. center Quote: 500px Two. It comes with your avatar doll and a variant. No, we will never distribute your custom SDPlus doll in any form. The Club Verge Custom Gaian SDPlus is redeemable for ONE copy of your very own custom doll and no other copies will be made without your permission. Yes, this doll is yours to keep and do what you want with! No you don't! You may hang onto it for as long as you'd like and redeem it whenever you a ready. Even if the item is no longer being sold in the shop you may turn it in. Your doll will be called SDPlus Gaian (usernamehere). The second pose will be named (usernamehere) Doll. No custom SDPlus dolls will be numbered. We can change your SDPlus doll username in the future if you decide to change your username. Just contact us at custom-sdplus@gaiaonline.com to facilitate this change. No the name of your doll must be your username. This is so every SDPlus doll name is unique just like usernames are unique This is simply our way of verifying that you own the items you are requesting in your screenshot! Because we want the dolls to be the truest representation of the Gaian, we just want to make sure that someone cannot misrepresent their avatar or their inventory with this SDPlus. Once we have sent your confirmation email you may change your avatar back. We can check your inventory to verify that you own any additional items you request in Pose 2. However just having them on for Pose 1 gives us less to check and will make the approval process quicker! We have decided that any item you request for your doll you must own. So any request that asks for us to add on an item will be declined. No, we will not honor any requests for item edits, including color variations. Yes you may! A different outfit is not required for Pose 2. If you would like to have a different expression or pose we can accommodate that. Yes this is fine, just note it down in your email and we can accommodate you. No, the second pose must still be your avatar. All Custom Gaian SDPlus dolls are final, and cannot be changed in the future if you decide to alter your avatar. No, both poses must be of the owner's avatar. Great question! In the event that you want to purchase more than one SDPlus Doll of your avatar, we recommend that you choose a theme to include in the username. For example, say you already bought one SDPlus Doll with your username, but you want to buy another doll using an outfit you created that looks like a ninja. You could choose the name called SDPlus Ninja Gaian (usernamehere) for the doll and as long as the name is available to use, we can make the doll with that title. External link Category:Map/Club Verge